12 Spirits
by XxSuper.Smiley.Soccer.LissyxX
Summary: Aang is trapped in the spirit world and he must find 11 spirits and the almighty god spirit, Brandi. will he find the 12 spirits? or will he be trapped in the spirit world forever?-- first fanfic....:-


112 spirits.

By Alisa =]

_**0o0o0o0o0o**_

_Huh? Where am I?" _

Surrounding him were dark trees and below was mucky water. He walked forward, looking around wondering where he was. Some of the trees were odd and fat, others were extremely tall and reached to the unseeable sky. He couldn't see through the water that was filled with dead plants and fallen leafs.

He then stepped into a small round hole in the muck. He quickly stepped out of it, not quite sure what was going to come out of the hole. He kept walking through the water until flame spouted up in front of him. Shocked, he kept back for a couple seconds trying to process what was happening.

He then realised he was just in a flaming swamp. The kind he usually finds Roku in when he goes to the spirit world._ ' oh' _He then realised he was in the spirit world. But why? He started calling out for Roku. Looking around the spirit world swamp, avoiding flames, he still couldn't find Roku. Suddenly he turned and came face to face with a past Avatar.

"Roku! I found you! Or you found me.."

"Hello Avatar Aang. What are you doing in the spirit world? Do you need advice?" Roku asked.

"Hello Roku. No I don't need advice and I don't really know myself why I'm here." Aang told Roku.

"Oh. I see. You might have been hurt and came into the spirit world by force. What can yo remember?"

"Hmm. Oh! I remember! Me and Toph were practising metal bending. A chunk of metal must have knocked me out."

"Ah. I see."

"So... how do I get out?"

"To escape the spirt world, Aang, you must find and connect emotionally with 11 spirits" explained Roku. "Then once you have found 11 spirits you must find Brandi, the knowledge spirit."

"Brandi?" Aang questioned.

"Yes, Brandi. She is both a almighty knowledge spirit and a the god of all spirits." Roku sighed, " She is your only hope for escaping the spirit world."

"But what if I can't find her and 11 other spirits?" Aang asks.

"You will most likely be trapped here forever." Roku said gravely. "Go to the Yin Sa Li River, there you will find an information spirit named Alicia. She will tell you all you need about getting out."

Roku started to ride off on his dragon. "Hurry, Aang, for I do not know what will happen if you linger."

"Roku! Wait!!" Aang yells.

"Good luck Aang!"

Aang sighed. He was alone again.

He started his journey to the Yin Sa Li river, it was near the Jurien forest.

Once he got to the Yin Sa Li river– which was extremely beautiful– he started looking for Alicia.

The river was on the edge of the Jurien forest. The grass was so green and rather wet, it was beautiful. The trees were curvy and perfect. The tree's leafs looked like they did in the fall back in the real world. Red, yellow and orange. Aang looked up. The sky was a perfect sky blue. The clouds in the sky were all shaped differently. Walking closer to the river, Aang noticed that the water was eerily light blue and sparkled like a million stars were taken from the sky along with a thousand polished diamonds were put in the river. It reflected all the beautiful surroundings perfectly.

Aang tried to focus on finding Alicia, and not being trapped in the spirit world forever! Though he could spend a eternity near the river. So peaceful and beautiful...

_Focus Aang! Focus!_ Aang thought.

"Alicia? Where are you? I'm the present avatar! I need your help!" Aang yelled out.

A small glowing figure suddenly popped out of a tree branch. Aang noticed that it was a girl. She hung upside down on a long crocked branch. Her hair, also was hanging upside down, was short and a light blue, almost white. She wore a small blue shirt that clung to her quite fittingly. From what Aang could see she was wearing loose fitting pants– blue. Her eyes were ocean blue– almost exactly like Katara's. Then it hit Aang. She must be water tribe!

The small water Tribe girl snapped Aang out of his deep thought by asking.

"Yes?"

"Are you the information spirit, Alicia" Aang asked.

"of course! The one and only!" Alicia exclaimed. She grabbed a hold of the branch so that both her hand and legs were hanging from the branch. Her feet came off the branch and she swang from the branch onto the ground. "You must be, Aang! An Air nomad, right?"

"Yah. But how did you know that?"

"I'm the information spirit. I'm a lot like a knowledge spirit but I know things about people that you can't learn from a book! Like what their name is, how old they were, who their family is, what nation they are, if they are a bender. Stuff like that! Heck! I probably know more about you than you do! And besides, it's pretty obvious that you're an air nomad. The arrows. Duh!"

"Wow that's so cool!"

"Yup! I also know about stuff like which route would be the safest to get to Ba Sing Sa or how to become a particle bender– which I made up myself." Alicia sighed, "when I was in the real world."

"You've been to the real world? I thought the avatar was the only spirit that could go to the real world and bend their element. I didn't even know that spirits had bending powers!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yes, Aang, you are right. Spirits can't go to the real world. But I'm not fully a spirit."

"Huh? If you are not a full spirit, what are you then?" Aang paused, "are you an Avatar?"

"No I'm not an Avatar. I'm human actually. Do you remember the water tribe avatar you spoke to once, before you were to fight the fire lord? The one who lost his wife to the face stealer?"

"Yes. I remember him!"

"Well, Ummi, his wife, is human. But she lives and breaths in the spirit world. She fell down the spirit pond into the spirit world. Since humans aren't supposed to enter the spirit world, they wouldn't be able to go back out right?"

"No they wouldn't. How could they get out? Another human couldn't just pull them back out the same way they came in. They would be trapped in here forever."

Aang then remembered that about what Roku said, he would be trapped in the spirit world forever.

"Exactly! The spirit world is a one way street for humans. No exit. Ever"

"Alicia, what about me? I got hurt so I came into the spirit world by force. Roku said that I had to find and connect emotionally with 11 spirits and then find Brandi, the knowledge and god spirit. What will happen if I can't find the 11 spirits?"

"You're the Avatar, you are part spirit! You can enter the spirit world and exit it too! But since you were hurt you have to find 11 spirits by sun down. Or else you will be stuck down here until the next comet eclipse."

"Comet eclipse? What's that?"

Alicia was now standing on her head.

"A comet eclipse is a comet that blocks the sun. kinda like when a solar eclipse comes and the moon blocks the sun. Ledged says that if the Avatar is hurt on the day of the Comet eclipse, he or she enters the spirit world and must reconnect with 11 spirits to escape. It is also called the day of the spirits. It only happens every so often."

"When's the next one?"

"Hmm... it's hard to say an exact date, I'm no knowledge spirit but I think in about...uh..." she gets back on her feet, " 400 hundred years or so."

"400 HUNDRED YEARS?!" Aang yells.

Falling backwards, the young water tribe spirit spoke in defence, "Or so!"

"But I have to be back now! What if some other nation starts another war? What if my friends need me?"

"I suggest you hurry then! Don't worry Aang, you got stuck it here at the right time, it's not even noon yet. You have about hmm.. 7 hours to find eleven spirits." Alicia said cheerfully.

"Oh. Ok. Well I think I can make it. Hm let's see I have to connect with you right?"

"yup!"

"Ok. Why don't you finish you story about you being human."

"Oh right! Well you see, basically the same thing that happened to that water tribe Avatar's wife happened to me. I was sucked down the spirit pond buy a bat snake."

"Wow. I've never seen one of those."

" you don't want to! Any way, luckily I was a powerful water and particle bender so I could kick the bat snake thing's butt! You see Aang," she paused to look at Aang, "if you are sucked down to the spirit world and you can defeat the thing that brought you down, then you have proven yourself worthy to stay in the spirit world happily and you become a spirit yourself."

"That's good. But why did you become a information spirit?"

Cartwheeling Alicia said, "Since was a very smart child when I was human and I loved to know anything about people, they made me the information spirit!" she finished her sentence with a little back flip.

"Wow Alicia that's wonderful!"

"I know right?" Alicia Jumped up, grabbing a hold of a brach in front of her.

"One question, what's particle bending?"

Swinging from the branch, she spoke, "Particle bending is something that I made up. Kinda like you friend Toph made up metal bending. Particle bending is when you can take anything solid and bend it! Like for example, if I were in the real world, I could touch a piece of, let's say a bowl, I could bend that bowl into anything I wanted!"

The Spirit was spinning around the branch now, switching hands every so often.

"Wow that's so cool! Could you teach me that?"

While hand standing on the branch she said, "I would if I could, but I can't! I could if we were in the real world! But we can't bend here."

"Oh that's ok."

Flipping off of the branch, "Maybe you can ask the life spirt if she could give me back my life!"

"The life spirit can do that?"

She shrugged, "Sure. I guess so! You have emotionally connected with me, now go to the Venolla temple, there you will find Vikella, the life spirit. Follow this river up ways until you reach the temple. Good luck Aang!"

"Thank you Alicia! I hope you can come to the real world!"

"Me too Aang!"

Then Alicia cartwheeled away.

_1 down, 10 more and Brandi to go._

~X~

Ok tell me what you think! :-) I love any criticism that can help me!

~Alisa


End file.
